


Vichnaya Pamyat (Eternal Memory)

by Electra_Electron



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: • 本文将从切尔诺贝利的工程师 Leonid Toptunov 来回忆这场灾难毁灭的事物。• 城市与人物都不属于我，属于HBO，属于33年前的午夜。





	Vichnaya Pamyat (Eternal Memory)

_东方钟塔传来第五声沉鸣时，Fyodor Toptunov正在家门口抖掉羊绒大衣上的灰尘，细小尘粒在电视的噪声中划出风的轨迹，填补杂乱尘埃飘散后留下的空缺。Fyodor把大衣挂到客厅衣架后，手臂支在沙发背边缘。尚未换下校服的Leonid Toptunov抱着膝盖靠在沙发的扶手，金发男孩的衣领的阴影里露出平滑的领带双环结，Fyodor发现Leonid系着和自己读中学时相同的维多利亚领结。Fyodor少校的独子给父亲一个含着微笑的问候，又被电视的报道夺回注意。_

_“——来自乌克兰：基辅北部列宁核动力工厂的第一座反应堆将于明年竣工，今日基辅启动建造第二座反应堆。第三与第四号反应堆预计于1983年底完成，并将成为乌克兰地区第一座_ _RBMK-1000_ _型反应堆核电站……_ _”_

_完成Proton-K运载火箭与Salyut-3空间站的研究后，Fyodor升任为塔林航天总署军官，他和妻子Vera带着十四岁的Leonid移居爱沙尼亚。Leonid很早便在数学与物理上展现过人的天赋，Fyodor曾以为儿子会和自己一样从事空间站建设，直到一个充斥着鸟鸣的周六下午，他在书架前抽出肖洛霍夫的第八卷作品，比文字间广袤的顿河土地先进入视网膜的是Leonid的借书卡，米白底纸背后简单地描画出某个工厂剖析图的轮廓，借阅表里写满核物理应用论文的标题。Fyodor把借书卡放回书缝中间，收拾完餐盘的Vera看见丈夫的脸仿佛被一位聪明的画家添了温柔的色彩，笔触间是属于父亲的骄傲。_

_当电视的画面从主持人切换至基辅的拍摄录像，Fyodor少校坐到Leonid身边，不知道如何开始一个话题也许是父亲们的共同点： “Lenya，我有没有说过你的祖父以前想让我当一名律师，我差点离家出走后他同意让我去航天署实习。如果你对空间站不感兴趣完全没问题，说实话我有些时候也觉得这东西挺恼人，没完没了地对外保密。”_

_“不，Papa的工作很棒，只是我想塔林和空间站不适合我。那里的人很孤单，离他们最近的陆地在三万千米以外，连重力也是人造的。”_

_电视里报道扔在继续：_

_“——_ _RBMK-1000_ _型反应堆_ _不再需要高精度的铀同位素，每个_ _RBMK-1000_ _机组_ _的产出功率可达3200兆瓦热电，远高于此前的试验用原型反应堆。这座纪念列宁同志的电力工厂已被内阁正式命名为切尔诺贝利核电站。”_

_“孤单…尤里爬出返回舱的时候也告诉我，上面空无一人。”少校又想起那张泛黄的借书卡，“你的祖父最终同意我加入Salyut航天计划，因为我向他保证，十年后我绝不会后悔现在的决定。Lenya，如果确信十年后的你会为自己骄傲，任何人都不该妨碍你的选择。”_

1986年1月，午夜。普里皮亚季市摘下挂满路灯的新年彩条，毕业不久的Leonid Toptunov换上纯白的制服，肩颈与腰侧的布料带着衣物折叠后刚展开不久的折痕。

通往切尔诺贝利控制室的长廊缺少光亮，厚重的墙壁后数十根管道不断地将循环冷却水送入反应炉，长廊另一端的控制室大门敞开，仪器的低鸣短促而规律。白靴驻于走廊幽暗阴影的边界，仿佛无形的手拦住他的脚步，靴尖前是控制室里投在地上的惨白灯光。在这个不属于世界的时间里，仪器停止蜂鸣，管道内的循环水凝固，七叶树最后一片落地的叶被定格在空气中，只有一个虚幻却近乎真实的声音。Leonid试图辨认那声音，眼睛不安地眨动。是盖革计数器的狂乱噪音，也像有人按下了钟表的倒计时，秒针的不规律转动与他的心跳频率重合。Leonid没有在意他的幻觉，走出这个静止的时间。水流继续急湍。

先前两个班次的操作员已完成控制棒的更换，Leonid进入控制室后与工程师们一起调整操作台的指数显示，把维持了24小时的静息系数拨回常规反应水平，切尔诺贝利四号反应堆随时准备再次启动。他的指节带动按键的切换，锁定生物隔离层，冷却水加速导入，无数指令组合不断变更，中子获得巨大动量以打破强核力，燃料管内铀原子接连迸裂，电子追逐光子，淌下驱动机的电流将电力传入南方的基辅。一颗分裂的原子，点亮一盏静候的台灯，也照亮了Leonid将会亲眼见证的未来的现实。他们的祖先用千百年地等待一两位智者发现自然的抽象定律，现在他们对于科学不再只是访客，与祖先们把野狼驯化成家犬一样，他们先用瀑布般的水流制造光，又学会将泛出沥青光泽的铀矿为己所用，从古老灵长类进化而来的人们似乎已成为科学的掌控者。

_“Papa，你在想什么？”15岁的男孩把陷入沉思的父亲拉回此刻。_

_“想起二十年前我选择走上航天业，只是想知道我们在这个星系里能走多远。那么你呢，Lenya?是什么让核物理吸引了你？” _

_“是裂变，它很简单也很强大，只需要四十根燃料管就能制造一个燃煤厂供应的电力。”_

_“是啊，强大高效的动力源。如果能用核动力当主要燃料，我们的月行者2号一定比美国人先到达月球。”_

_“不仅是更快的飞船，Papa。我希望以后，稀有矿石里的核将燃出更多的电，云层外的科学家和地面上的科学家能随时看见对方的脸，他们不再孤单，他们会一起走得更远，也许还能寻找星系外的同类。”_

_“我以前，也有这样的梦想。现在也有，只是不知道什么时候那样的世界会到来。”_

_“终有一天。我们可以等。”_

_我的理想主义的孩子——父亲假装叹气地微笑，依旧赞同他，仿佛他们真的能拥有如此的未来：_

_“终有一天。”_

1986年3月，正午。Anatoly Dyatlov带着职位变更表和厂长Bryukhanov的一句批准，熄灭烟头离开办公室。六个小时后，普里皮亚季一间公寓里的电话铃响起。树叶在无声的风中颤抖。Leonid Toptunov被告知他通过了考核，已成为切尔诺贝利的高级控制工程师。

切尔诺贝利的第四号反应堆是苏联最先进的新式核电机组，Leonid以仅用两个月成为这座核电站的高级工程师为傲，但这不是一份轻松的工作。来自循环管控制员的液压报告和发电机组长的输出汇报从不停歇地被送到他的工作台，显示所有铀燃料管和211根控制棒活跃情况的背光屏、与SKALA计算机记录的反应堆状态将随时告诉他何时稳定核芯的链式反应。每个班次都在考验精神力和体力，但他必须做到万无一失_——_反应核是一头情绪激烈的困兽，每时每刻都需要安抚它，按键旋钮带动细小的微晶流，调整控制棒的深度、降落点分布，即使最微小的偏差也会引发反应功率剧烈波动，像执手术刀在心脏上起舞般操纵手指下的控制台，柔和又精准地安抚反应核芯的强大力量。

夜班结束后，Leonid沿着连接切尔诺贝利的封闭水库缘走下坡道，南方基辅传到普里皮亚季的第八阵钟声惊起一条鱼。任何一缕养育游鱼的池水，十分钟前仍蒸腾在一公里外的核反应堆内，被分离池净化后流出反应核管道，微量残留的放射性物质将聚集在鱼的体内，悄悄地改变它的躯体，鱼对此一无所知。Leonid看着鱼顺着水流游到水库的双向阀门前，阳光照射的方向指着将水流送回核电厂的循环闸，另一边是完全净化的水通往奔向普里皮亚季河的道路。它的未来或将循环往复，或将彻底自由。Leonid看着鱼穿进粼光闪烁的那一片水面，尾巴甩出白浪作为道别。

至少这条长着鳞片的生物仍能选择它的未来。不像他们。

他们未来只有战争_——_越南，阿富汗，切尔诺贝利。

军火枪炮的战争多么简单。为了让镰刀旗的船只免费通过里海，皮靴践踏炎瘠的陌生土地。胜者撰写历史，惩罚败者。可是对于切尔诺贝利，人们不安，惶恐，最后沉默。是我们做错了什么，还是我们亲手创造的科学本身便是个错误？我们找不到控诉的对象，就开始谴责所谓邪恶的自然。

切尔诺贝利是最危险的战争，无论躲在什么地方，辐射都会找到你。41年前他们曾唱着苏维埃的赞歌渡过奥得河，将金星与镰刀的红旗插在柏林国会大厦。同样的歌声却在切尔诺贝利被无形的敌人撕得支离破碎。没人知道，那面飘在切尔诺贝利塔尖的红旗究竟代表他们征服了什么。切尔诺贝利已不只是这座核电厂的名字。切尔诺贝利是方圆2600平方公里中，每一丝弥漫金属味的空气，每一滴充满放射性锶和铯的水，和每一条曾努力蠕动的幼虫，破茧瞬间却发现翅膀已千疮百孔。

4月29日，无法从不透光的病房内辨认白日黑夜，Leonid在莫斯科第六医院醒来，此时医生正在检查他的细胞样本，显微镜下没有23对整齐的双螺旋，那些在他的细胞里的染色体已经分裂断层，有的断裂部分甚至与其他染色体粘合到一起，至少在分子的层面，Leonid确信现在的他无法再被称为人类。射线打破碱基的氢键，电离拆解DNA，也一分一秒地分解感官。

唯独痛觉被宽恕。已经没有完整的血管来接受注射的药物，任何浓度的吗啡也无法缓解的痛。只有视细胞和心肌中的纤维组织依旧完好，心跳变成唯一正常的生命体征，呼吸却已是原罪，心电监护仪的声音与记忆中盖革计数器的指针敲击顶格数字的频率重合。他知道九英里外也有无数正在分裂的铀原子，被石墨禁锢在燃料管里发热发电，但它们制造的电流不再用来点亮餐桌前的灯，而是这些如今已经取代骨骼成为他一部分的生命记录仪。

被肆意扭曲的不止基因链，还有人为认知的真相。在内阁承认RBMK型反应堆的设计缺陷前，所有的责任都被人们归咎于操作员们。对于Leonid自己，这就是事实。他无法分辨疼痛与自责哪一个更难以忍受。所有细胞都正在被自己的免疫系统吞噬，他什么也做不到，比看着4月26日午夜的功率仪百位千位地翻倍时更无能为力。

他一直知道，建造RBMK型原子分裂堆的意义像油门之于老朽的汽车，让红色镰刀追赶超越欧洲的经济，但人们只需要知道他们拥有了更高效干净的能源，就像鲜少有人知道他们送入太空的Salyut空间站隐瞒了军事目的，以及在那之前升空失败的航天器里有多少被烧毁的全家福。那些无法完整着陆的宇航员，那些第一批赶到切尔诺贝利的消防员，和无法被任何麻醉剂救赎的Leonid，不会有人来诉说他们的意义。每一件被扔进医院地下室的消防服，都是即将沉封地底的勇敢灵魂。下一个世纪将以痛惜与哀伤记录切尔诺贝利和之后发生的一切。

睁开眼睛，理应看到的只是惨白的天花板，Leonid却辨认出塔林城堡的屋顶残影，15岁的自己好奇地仰头看见卡德里奥宫的穹顶壁画里，恶魔在惩罚历尽千辛万苦渡过河水的人。母亲喊他的名字，他最后看了一眼穹顶，恶魔不屑地俯视人类。

Leonid请求正在记录心电仪读数的护士，帮他寄送一份电报给正在爱沙尼亚的父母。 “好的，”护士从口袋里翻出一支笔，“需要转达的内容是？”

“请告诉他们，我很好……”

笔尖悬在纸上。“只有这些吗？”

他虚弱地点头。

“末尾署名是？”

“Lenya.”

盖革计数器狂乱的噪音凝熄成模糊的悲鸣。

追逐光子的电子，被迫电离的空气，留下幽蓝光晕。前往过去的粒子、来自未来的粒子相遇碰撞，最终交汇在塔林下城区，那时的Leonid中学毕业，即将远离家乡去钻研原子物理的领域，他在圣奥拉夫教堂祷告完毕后，与周围黑衣披身、不苟言笑的人们来到一场五月葬礼的终点。他们轻唱斯拉夫民族的哀歌，一首永恒的记忆。他的母亲在哭泣，砂土渐渐覆盖远去之人的行囊。Leonid曾认为最孤独的人类是远离脚下坚实土地的航天者，可是看着被砂土淹没的陌生亡者，人在自己的故土竟也能如此孤独，一层土壤封锁躯体，与世隔绝。

他不想那么孤独。

秒表滴答走动，没有什么能阻挡它的脚步。

破茧的瞬间，长着畸形翅膀的蝴蝶，忽高忽低地徘徊，远方城市传来铜鸣沉响，即使被厚重声波紧扼翅膀，也要飞往前方仅有的七叶树枯枝，只为完成早已谱入生命本能的飞翔。

世界的钟声回到莫斯科的天空。护士在第一声缓慢的钟鸣响起时夹起记录册按例去病房。在钟鸣的间隙中，护士关上房门，记录心电监护仪的表格里留了一道空白。晨光刺破云层，她叩响下一个房间的门。

红日初升，钟声停止。

1986年5月14日，Leonid Toptunov 死于急性辐射综合症，时年25岁。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Backgrounds (Optional):
> 
> 16岁的Leonid首次参加测试便通过了莫斯科工程物理学院 (MEPHI) 的入学考核，MEPHI是苏联最知名的核子物理研究中心，在冷战期间称为“苏联的MIT”。Leonid在MEPHI期间完成的论文主题是“声学(超声)运用监测核反应堆的异常运行”，尽管实际应用价值高，但声学监测系统造价昂贵，苏联境内的RBMK型与VVER型反应堆均未采用声学监测。  
从上世纪90年代末所有RBMK、VVER型反应堆被关停，至2012年第四代核反应堆 (BN-1200型液钠反应核) 问世前的近十五年间，超声检测泄露是各国核反应堆的主要辅助监测系统之一。
> 
> 切尔诺贝利事故后3年，服刑期间的Anatoly Dyatlov向Leonid的父母Fyodor与Vera写信，对Leonid的死亡表示惋惜与遗憾。  
A paragraph in Anatoly Dyatlov's letter to Vera and Fyodor (quoted from Adam Higginbotham):  
“I fully sympathize with you, and grieve with you,” Dyatlov wrote. “There is nothing more unbearable than losing one’s child.”
> 
> References:  
Names, Occupation and Residence of Leonid's Parents:  
Higginbotham, Adam. “The Soviet Prometheus.” Midnight in Chernobyl: the Untold Story of the World's Greatest Nuclear Disaster; Schuster, 2019, pp. 20–36.
> 
> Telegram from Moscow Hospital:  
“Telegram Sent from 6th Clinical Hospital, Moscow,” April 29, 1986. History and Public Policy Program Digital Archive, Archive of the Ukrainian National Chernobyl Museum. 
> 
> Entrance Exam to MEPHI:  
Higginbotham, Adam. “Alpha, Beta, and Gamma.” Midnight in Chernobyl: the Untold Story of the World's Greatest Nuclear Disaster; Schuster, 2019, pp. 37–57.
> 
> Dissertation on the Use of Acoustic to Detect the Irregularity of Reactor Performance:  
Higginbotham, Adam. “Secrets of the Peaceful Atom.” Midnight in Chernobyl: the Untold Story of the World's Greatest Nuclear Disaster; Schuster, 2019, pp. 71–85.
> 
> Dyatlov's Letter to Vera and Fyodor:  
Higginbotham, Adam. “The Elephant’s Foot.” Midnight in Chernobyl: the Untold Story of the World's Greatest Nuclear Disaster; Schuster, 2019, pp. 330–343.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I'm not profitting from this.


End file.
